Deidara: A new begining
by narutards123
Summary: The Akatsuki come across a blonde haired man in need of help. Will he be torn apart by his villagers? Or will he be taken away to start a new life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blonde haired man was thrown to the ground. His blue eyes darted around trying to find some form of help, he kept flicking from one villager to another, looking for anyone who would help him.

Suddenly, one of the Iwa village elders grabbed his wrist, painfully holding it up so the other villages could see. "look," the elder man shouted. "this damn bastards a freak". The other valligers whispered and pointed at the scene in the middle of the clearing.

The mouth on the blondes hand opened up releasing the tongue form its clutches into the cold air. The blue eyed man shook as his arm was being twisted into an awkward position. 'why are they doing this to me' he thought to himself.

"what should his punishment be?" the elder aske d the mob of villagers. "death!" shouted a man, then came an uproar of loud agreements. The blonde began to shake more violently, struggling and trying to get free.

His arms were tied behind him then he was slammed into the cold earth wincing in pain.

"burn him" a woman shrieked. Next thing the blonde knew he was being tightly and painfully tied to a wooden pole, the rope cutting into his wrists and surrounded by wood and paper to burn. They were goin to burn him alive.

(somewhere else in the Iwa village)

A loud scream had got the Akatsuki's attention. They came to a stop on the roof top of an old building. A large crowd below them seemed to be shouting and carryin flamed torches . something was going on and the Akatsuki were going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell's going on down there?" Kisame asked. "How the hell would I know?"replied the Uchiha prodigy. The red head of the threesome stared at the bickering pair then spoke, "c'mon, let's take a closer look". With that the three Akatsuki members jumped down from the building into the crowd below. As they looked around, their eyes set in the centre of where the attention was coming from. They were shocked by what they saw.

In front of them, stood a beaten and bloodied young man. His long golden blonde hair hung down in knots hiding his face. He was tied to a wooden pole, surrounded by wood and a screaming mob.

"Oh, God!" shouted Sasori, the red head was clearly shocked at the sight before him. "They aren't seriously going to burn him to death are they?" asked Kisame. That is when something snapped in the missing ninja.

"You fucking assholes" Screamed Sasori, "what the fuck do you fucking think you're doing?" The three men surrounded the injured blonde in an almost protective way.

The mob surrounding them stared in shock and disbelief. "That thing is a monster" a woman cried. "He deserves to die" screamed a man.

"The only fucking things who deserve death here are you" shouted Itachi, pointing a finger towards the angry villagers. Sasori and Kisame stood in shock looking at the Uchiha; he never lost his temper with anyone. Sure he killed people but he never got angry or ever raised his voice.

"Stop" an elder villager called out. "You're the Akatsuki?" he asked, not needing an answer. "I will not allow any of my villagers to get hurt" he exclaimed. "We will leave now" he paused for a moment and looked at the unconscious blonde. "Take that thing away from us, do what you want with him, but take him away from us". With that the elder left with his village, leaving a very angry Akatsuki and an unconscious blonde.

The Akatsuki members turned and looked at the blonde. "Shit, Leader-Sama is going to kill us when we get back" muttered Kisame, while untying the blonde. Kisame picked him up and jumped from the ground, to the rooftops and out of the village, with the other two following.

They were near the hideout now and decided to stop. Kisame gently placed the man down leaning against a tree. He moved some hair from his face, and then let out a whistle. This got Sasori and Itachi's attention.

When the golden hair was moved from the man's face, the Akatsuki members were met by an extraordinary sight. The man looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. He had a very feminine face; he could have almost been a girl. Or at least he looked like one. He was slightly under weight but was very slim anyway.

"Is – is he a he or a she? "Asked Kisame, "I'm so confused". "How the hell am I meant to know you giant fish faced moron" asked Sasori. The three members looked at each other, and then nodded. They decided they had best get back to the Akatsuki base as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deidara woke to voices coming from somewhere. Although he was in pain and a lot of it, he was comfortable. He was lay in a large bed with black, silky, soft covers. The room was of a light blue colour the walls slightly lighter than the carpeted floor. There was a large window, he walked up to it and looked out wincing as he walked. "Where in the world am I?" he asked himself looking out into the forest surrounding where ever it was he was. It was then that he noticed the bandages that were covering his wounds. It was then that he realised what had actually happened and that he definitely wasn't in the village anymore. Deidara fell to the floor crying, he rolled into a ball and lay there. His hands hid his sad face from the world and his mouths gently caressed his skin with their tongues. He didn't hear the door slowly creak open.

Konan knelt down next to the sobbing blonde and gently placed her hand on the boys shoulder. The blonde flinched from the touch and flew backwards and winced as he landed against the wall.

Deidara looked round in shock where on earth he was and who was this woman. She had blue hair and kind of looked like an angel, a large white origami flower rested neatly in her hair. "Are you alright?" she asked looking slightly worried. Deidara shook violently from the pain he was now feeling. "WH - who are – y - you?" he managed to get out through his sobs. "I'm a friend, I won't hurt you, and you can trust me. I bandaged your wounds before I just came to see if you were alright. The other members of the Akatsuki are down stairs waiting for me to tell them that your fine." She explained. "You- did you save me?" Deidara asked. "Not me- three other members found you just in time before those moronic villagers did anything worse than they had already done" she replied. She stood up and reached out her hand, then waited for the blonde to take it. After a moment he took it and she pulled him up being careful not to hurt him. Then she led him out of the room and down the hallway.

As the two walked konan asked "so, what's your name, my names Konan?" deidara turned and looked at her she was taller than him so he had to look up. "Deidara- my names Deidara" he answered. Konan smiled "well nice to meet you Deidara, I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" she asked. "I'm eighteen and thank you so much for helping me Konan Chan" he said smiling innocently.

The rest of the Akatsuki were sat in the meeting room. It had been a shock when the blonde beauty was brought here, surprisingly though the leader didn't get angry and let the boy in. The members turned towards the door as they heard Konan coming down the hall. The door opened and in came Konan pulling a small blonde boy along by his hand. When she stopped the blonde hid behind her hiding his face in the cloak.

The Akatsuki members gazed in wonder at the boy. It was well known that the members of the Akatsuki were all gay or bisexual not including the leader and Konan.

Konan pulled the small blonde from behind and stood him next to her. His eyes opened letting the dazzling blue orbs search the room. The members gasped (except for leader) at this, the boy looked at Konan with worry. She gave him a look to say that everything was alright.

"This is Deidara "she introduced. "dei- see those three," she said pointing at Kisame, Sasori and Itachi. "they were the ones who saved you". Deidara turned towards them and smiled happily. The room went quiet except for Konan who squealed with glee at the small blonde.

Leader stood up and immediately all eyes turned to him. As he approached Deidara, the blonde stepped backwards into Konan. The Akatsuki leader stopped in front of him and glanced at the boy. "Deidara, those villagers were cruel to you and treated you like dirt." He stopped and looked the boy in the eyes, "will you join the Akatsuki and help fight for a better world. I know you can't fight so we will train you, we will train you to be a great ninja. Will you join us Deidara?"

* * *

Ok sorry it took so long to upload i had a ton of stuff to do. I hope you like it and am currently writing chapter 4.

So enjoy and keep reading thankyou.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara: a new beginning

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Deidara was brought to the Akatsuki. He had immediately been accepted by the members and cared for. They gave him his own room and belongings, they treated him has an equal. This was all new to the fragile blonde after all the hurt he had gone through he felt at home at the Akatsuki base. Sure they were all supposed S-ranked criminals, but Deidara thought of them as a group of very kind people, who give or take a few were kind of strange but, they were still nice people.

Itachi Uchiha was in his room finishing his report for the mission he and Kisame had just come back from, when suddenly he was interrupted by a sad blonde.

"Itachi-nii" whimpered Deidara. Itachi turned and looked at the blonde, gave a small sigh and put his report away for a minute.

"What's wrong Dei-Chan" Itachi asked standing in front of Deidara.

"Itachi-nii, I was sewing and I got the needle stuck in my mouth" Deidara whined.

At first Itachi looked confused, but then realised that Deidara was talking about his hand mouths. Deidara looked up at Itachi with teary sad eyes. Itachi sighed again and grabbed the little blondes other hand and pulled him out of his room and down the corridor.

They reached Kisame's room and Itachi knocked on the door. "Doors open" came a grumble from the other side of the door. Itachi walked in with Deidara in tow.

"Kisame, dei's got a needle stuck in his hand" said Itachi sitting on kisame's bed playing with the embroidery on the bed sheets. After Kisame took the needle out of Deidara's hand mouth, Deidara skipped out of the room happily, winking cheekily at Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi and Kisame sat on the bed in silence. They were wondering what to say, they both knew they had feelings for each other. They didn't know how to admit it though.

"So" Itachi finally spoke. "Erm- Kisame. I need to tell you something but I'm not really sure how to."

"Itachi, I think I need to speak first." Kisame said getting a nod in reply from the Uchiha. "It's been what two years since I met you and we became really good friends. I think that I kind of like you" he nervously spoke.

Itachi gave him a smile and squeezed his hand he leant over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, got up and walked out of the room leaving a very bluish red Kisame sat opened mouthed on the bed.

Kisame just stared at where the Uchiha left through the door grinned to himself. Got up and walked out of his room down the corridor to the kitchen where his train of thought was interrupted by a bickering Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, you didn't even say hi to me this morning when you got up" shouted a very angry Hidan.

"No Hidan I'm the one doing the fucking and you're the one being fucked so shut the hell up." Kakuzu answered just as loudly as Hidan. "Also for the record I didn't sleep last night because the god damned Jashin worshipper wouldn't stop kicking me. I mean I got like an hours sleep because of you. I was angry and exhausted."

"Well sorrr-ry you fucking asshole, sorry I let a shit head like you sleep in my bed for the night. Oh and if it's any fucking conclusion to you shit face you snore like a fucking pig every five minutes waking me up. So you can't complain shit to me about being kept awake. Got stitch." Hidan ranted getting an amazed look from Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan, and I do not snore like a pig."

"Asshole and yes you do."

"Whore"

"Dick."

" shut it you mother fucking Jashin worshiping little bitch the only thing your fucking interested in is the sex like those villagers called you that time oh what was it – you silver haired slut." roared Kakuzu.

With that statement Hidan ran out of the kitchen looking very heart broken and almost like he was going to cry. Kakuzu realising what he had just said ran after him shouting "Hidan I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said – please forgive me."

Kisame stood there wondering what had just happened when the red headed puppet master walked out from behind him.

"There having relationship problems I would say" said Sasori answering Kisame's unspoken question.

"Hey Sasori how's life treating you" asked Kisame.

With that Sasori just shrugged getting himself a glass of water.

"So you still not got the guts to act on your little crush on Dei-chan." Kisame said mockingly.

With that Sasori spat the contents of his mouth out choking and coughing. He turned around and glared at Kisame before walking calmly out of the kitchen.

Kisame shouted after him "you better hurry up before one of the other members snatch him up." Laughing he got up and left the kitchen to go find the Uchiha.

* * *

Hi, i know its been ages from my last upload to this strory. i hope you like it. i thought that i should probably introduce some other Akatsuki members in this chapter. I know some of the characters are not acting as they would in the anime but this is purely for your entertainment.

anyway enjoy and next chapter will be up hopefully soon.


End file.
